Zonu
Zonu is not technically seen in Minecraft, but he is a very infamous dragon that is the cause of most antagonist bosses and ancient mobs. Some conspiracy theorists think that Zonu originally came from an Oblivion Timeline, but had his whole timeline swapped out with his normal one in order to bring him into existence by an infamous gang of Oblivion Creepers. History Zonu's history is extremely long and complicated, but there are several key moments that point out where he came from, when, and why. Zonu was alive before Herobrine was born. According to one of Scourge's statements, he points out that Minecraftia did not exist until he was alive. Zonu was very powerful and lived on a faraway planet called Tita. He was alone there and slowly gained power. He foresaw what would happen in the future and wanted Minecraftia as his own personal kingdom. His plan, however, was predicted to be very time-consuming and difficult, so he created what would be the future monsters of Minecraftia (including ones that were in other dimensions) and morphed them into larger, stronger, smarter monsters. He named them Titans ''after the home planet. Zonu not only wanted Minecraftia to rule, but he also believed that he needed to not destroy everyone in order to do it. He wanted to invite the humans and monsters into his future kingdom and give them everything they wanted. He liked the idea of intellegent and strong members under his rule, and he planned out what he was to do. The Titans patiently waited for their ruler's command for thousands of years, until Zonu had finally made up his mind. He noticed that Steve (a.k.a. Herobrine) was being taken out of a hospital, and lobbed a spell on him that would make him turn into a ghost when he died. As expected, Minecraftia rose from the water to welcome their first guest. The Titans duplicated themselves into more regular-looking versions of themselves and sent them down to Minecraftia. Zonu wanted to see how Steve would deal with the monsters. However, he befriended them instead. Zonu concluded that his plan would work. Hallow came around eventually. Zonu saw that Herobrine would clash with the humans again, ruining his plan. He immediatly recognized his flaw, and corrupted Hallow into thinking that he hated Herobrine without him knowing. Hallow then found Scourge shortly afterwards as a child, corrupted by Zonu at birth. Zonu had seen the great potential that the dragon held, and knew that he would be his greatest weapon. Hallow showed Scourge how to fight back from the constant and painful abuse he received daily. The Titans grew more and more powerful, and lead Scourge and Hallow where to go and what to do without them knowing. It was a long, grueling process, but eventually they reached their full potential, right around when Zonu took notice of Emerald. From foresight, Zonu saw his stumbling block and needed to get rid of Emerald. He called Hallow and Tiger's Roar against her, thus causing a huge mess of events that all led to the same root reason: To eliminate Herobrine. Zonu knew that his plan needed to work, or else it would never take place. Abilities Zonu can shapeshift, posess, teleport, create, and many other abilities that are not shared by anyone else. They have the rare ability to see into the future as far as 3 billion years with deadly accuracy. What would of Happened If Zonu wasn't alive, then several things would have taken place much different than what he had corrupted if Minecraftia had formed in an alternative way. 'Herobrine' - Wouldn't be alive 'Scourge' - Name would be Lesaus; would have grown up as a regular Ender Dragon '''Hallow' - Would have grown up as a regular enderman Tiger's Roar '''- Would have grown to be a leader and a protagonist '''ScourgeGang Members - Would have grown up as their normal corresponding monsters Trivia *Zonu's name means "unique" in Yxin. Category:Mob Variations Category:Dragon Variations Category:Blue Category:Beings Involved in RoM